Fool In The Falling Snow
by scoobygirl101
Summary: Don't want to give anything away. Read and Review Please :


**A/n: Hello! I meant to post this story around Christmas, but some things happened and the story sat unfinished for awhile. I finally got around to it. Hope you enjoy :D (P.s. this is my first attempt at writing a Shelma story-so go easy on me!) The story was also inspired by Led Zeppelin's song: Fool in the Rain. Please read and review! **

_Fool In The Falling Snow  
_

Moonlight reflected off the freshly fallen snow, giving it a dazzling shimmer. A chilly December wind blew causing the tree branches to shake and shiver. Nearby shops had their windows lit up with festive lights and wreaths hanging from their doors. Songs filled the air- it seemed like everyone could feel the joy of the holiday season approaching. Well _almost _everyone…

The scruffy haired man leaned up against the lamp post and let out a sigh.

It wasn't that he didn't like Christmas- he loved it in fact. Spending time with family and friends; gift giving; all the pretty lights and decorations; Oh and the food! How he loved the food.

_Oven-roasted turkey, ham, mashed potatoes, fruitcake, fudge, cheesecake, candy canes….Mmmm.._

He shook his head, driving the thought of all the yummy food out of his mind. He had other things to think about at the moment. Like the fact that he was standing outside in the freezing weather waiting for his girlfriend.

He had known Velma for almost his whole life. For most of that time they had just been good friends- until recently. He had a crush on her for the longest time, but finally had worked up the courage to ask her out. They have been dating for two months now. He couldn't help but smile every time he thought of her.. Her beautiful eyes; her caring and kindness towards others; and a smile that warmed his heart- he loved everything about her.

But the smile faded as Shaggy checked the time on his watch.

_She's never been late before…_

It wasn't like she was a few minuets late or anything like that- No. She was almost forty-five minuets late.

He felt his heart sink to the ground.

_Did something happen to her? Is she hurt or in trouble? Did she loose track of time? Did she…._

The last thought he didn't want to think. He didn't want to- but he couldn't stop it. It flooded his mind anyway. The thought that maybe she didn't show up on purpose…that maybe she stood him up.

_No! She would never do that…_

They both had had bad luck in pervious relationships. They both knew how painful it was when someone plays with your heart; so if she was going to break up with him, why do it in such a harsh way?  
Shaggy brushed off the snow on the park bench and sat down, letting out another sigh as he did. He began to think about how things were between them the past few weeks. Was there any signs that she was unhappy?

_No. Not at all. In fact a few days ago she was talking about how she couldn't wait to spend time with me. _

So why wasn't she here?

He couldn't call her. His phone battery died and needed to be charged.

The beatnik watched the night sky as more snow flakes began to fall; making their destination down to earth. And a bad thing about winter is that things are even colder at night. He started to wonder how much longer he should wait around.  
Guilt gnawed at him. He couldn't just leave without knowing where she was. But he didn't want to freeze to death either. If anything he should go back to his place and start making some calls to see if anyone knew where she was.

He stood up and brushed the snow out of his messy hair. _I hope she is okay…..How can something like this happen? We were supposed to get some coffee and just have a good time together…Not this…_

Suddenly he remembered something; his eyes grew wide with shock. He took off running out of the park; down the busy streets, darting past people. His feet nearly slipping out from under him on the slushy sidewalk. But he didn't care. He had to get there- and was hoping he wasn't too late.

A familiar building came into view and he approached the window. He gazed in, looking for someone he might recognize. He spotted the beautiful brunette almost instantly. Another wave of guilt washed over him.

_There's my Velma.._

What had happened was: they originally had plans to meet in the park, go for a nice stroll and then get some coffee. About a week ago Velma decided that they would skip the park and just get some coffee and go back to her place to watch a movie. With all the hectic planning for the holiday season it had completely slipped Shaggy's mind that they had changed plans.

He felt terrible.

He felt like a moron.

He lowered his head as he opened the door and made his way over to the table where she sat. She looked up at him with an unreadable expression.

"Velms…I'm SO sorry..I can explain…"

He was expecting all the worst reactions- after all, he deserved it. Shaggy's hands began to tremble as he watched her get up from her seat and face him, still giving no hint to how she was feeling.  
_  
Is she mad? Or more hurt? _

Her mouth opened but she paused for a moment before she spoke. And when she did her voice was soft without a trace of anger. But what she said surprised him more than anything.

"Shaggy….You were waiting for me at the park, weren't you?"

He blinked, a pink color filled his cheeks from embarrassment, "How did you know?"

"Because….. I know you too well" A warm smile spread across her lips.

He smiled back.

"So you aren't, like, mad then?"

"No, not at all."Another question popped into his head, "Like if you had a feeling I was waiting there for you, why didn't you come and find me?"

"Simple, when someone is looking for you its always better to stay in one spot. They have a better chance of finding you. Plus I figured you would remember."

He nodded in agreement; a wave of relief washing over him and pulled her into a long, loving kiss.

"I love you, Velma"

"I love you too, Shaggy "

**What do you think? **


End file.
